Vampire Hunter D world History
The fall of Man In the year 1999 the world as we know it was destroyed in a nuclear war. Thousands of ICBMs and MIRVs destroyed all of the major cities. The few who survived barely made it and their numbers were completely insignificant. They shunned the surface world which had become nothing but a toxic waste land. They were left with no choice but to live in underground shelters. A few years later they resurfaced but unfortunatly there was no way to get in contact with the other countries. It seemed that the idea of these small insignificant, isolated pockets of humanity rebuilding and retuning to the way things had been before the destruction would be pointless. They could never return to anything that would be called a civilization. It was nothing but fantasy. And so, the regression began. With each passing generation memories of the past grew dimmer and dimmer. The population increased a little after a thousand years (2999 A.D.), but civilization had plunged itself back into the Middle Ages. Afraid of the mutant creatures created by radiation and cosmic rays, the humans formed small knit groups and moved to plains and forests that over the years had returned. Due to the harsh enviornment of this new world often parents would be forced to murder their newborn babies to preserve what little food that they had. Other times they would willingly kill the babies to fill their own hungry bellies. *'The rise of the Nobility ' It is unclear how they--the vampires--kept themselves hidden from the eyes of man and lived on in luxuriant shadows. But their life forms were almost exactly as described in verse and legend and they seemed to be the best suited to fill the role of the new masters of history. Ageless and undying so long as they drank the blood of living creatures, the vampires remembered the civilization that the humans could not; and they knew exactly how to rebuild it. Before the nuclear war, the vampires had many contacts and connections across the globe. They had had a secret, hidden super-power source that they'd secretly developed in fallout shelters of their own making, along with the absolute minimum machinery required to reconstruct civilization after the war had come to pass. That is not to say that the vampires had anything to do with starting the nuclear war. However, through cryptesthesia, the black arts, and psychic abilities that mankind never guessed they'd cultivated, the vampires became aware that the human race would destroy itself and had faith that they the vampires could restore order to the world. Civilization was rebuilt but the tables were turned for vampires and humans. By the year 4999 A.D, only two thousand years after stepping onto History's grand stage, the vampires had given the world a sprawling civilization driven by super-science and sorcery; they dubbed themselves the Nobility, and subjugated humanity. The automated city with its electronic brain and ghostly will, interstellar spaceships, weather controllers, methods of creating endless quantities of materials through matter-conversion--all this came into being through the thoughts and deeds of the vampiers and the vampires alone. *'The fall of the Nobility' After only five thousand years (7999 AD) the golden age created by the Nobility would begin treading on the road to extinction. History it would seem did not belong to the vampires after all. As a species, the vampires possessed an underlying spark to live that was far less tenacious than that of humans. Of couse it could be better to say that their life held an element that ensured their future destruction. From the end of the fourth millennia (Late 6000 AD), the vampire civilization as a whole started to show a phenomenal decline in energy. And this decline brought on the start of humanity's great rebellion. Though they had an expertise in the physiology of the human brian, and had developed the science of psychology to such extremes that they could manipulate the human mind in any way they chose, in the end they found it utterly impossible to eradicate the innate urge to rebel that lurked in the depths of the human soul. Weakened by one uprising after another, the Nobility entered dozens and dozens of armistices with the humans; each of which maintained peace for short periods of time. But after some time, the Nobles faded away. Some took their own lives, while others entered a sleep that would last until the end of time itself. Some departed to the deepests depths of space; but their numbers were extremely low. The vampires had no wish to establish themselves in extraterrestrial environs. The vampires over all numbers began to decline; ultimately they scattered before mankind's pursuit. By the year 12,090 A.D. the vampires served no greater purpose than to terrorize the humans living on the Frontier. But due to this being the vampires sole purpose, the humans felt a special kind of terror that shook their very souls. And even though vampires could no longer be found in the Capital, it had taken the humans nearly three-hundred-years to check every street and every building. Category:History Category:The fall of humanity Category:The rise and fall of the Nobility